Feva en otaim (forever and always)
by ravengirlfire27
Summary: Nightbloods are sacred to the grounders. they are trained and only the strongest can survive. so what happens when a nightblood from the past emerges from the forest kept hidden for 100 years?
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes:**

I don't own any of the 100 character. Please enjoy and review. my original character Is all I own. any mistakes are mine.

 **Prologue (100 years ago)**

A young gada walked through her _stegeda_ in a fast pace. Summoned by the leaders of her clan. She made her way to the main hut. She bowed her head as she entered.

"Elder _yu_ called for me"

"Yes Alix. I have a mission. One that I can only entrust to you. I have secret that I have been keeping for awhile. As you know _ai houmon_ is having _ai yongon_. Soon she will give birth. When that happens I give the child to you. _Teik em_ far away from here. You will _shil_ her and keep her _klir_. Once she is old enough go to the forest ruin and activate the old technology "

"Are you sure elder the device can only be used one time. I don't understand _hakom_ elder?

" _Kos_ the azgeda will soon come here and destroy us. She has to _kik_. The _jus_ within her is the reason.

" _Natblida_?"

" _Sha_. They fear and hate the _natblidas_. They will kill her if she is found. I will not let that happen"

" _Sha_ elder. I will do as _yu_ command"

 _"Mochof taim yu sis osir au_ "

Alix bowed her head once more and left. She hated azgeda. She could still remember the day her people died.

 **Flashback**

She was just a little girl at time. 10 years old. She was playing in the forest when she heard the screams. A battle horn rang through the air. She ran as fast she could but by the time she returned to her village it was already burned to the ground. Everyone was dead. She fell to her knees and cried for hours. The sun was just settling on the horizon when she heard horses coming near her. She looked up and saw a man dressed in black armor. He had a onyx symbol on his chest. Alix watched as the man jumped off his horse and slowly approached her. He had a small smile on his face.

"It will be alright my child" he said as he held out his hand.

Alix looked at him for a few moments before she grab his hand. From that day on she became a part of his clan.

 **End of flashback**

Now it looks like history was about to repeat itself. She made her way back to her _haum_ and began to pack. She knew she needed to be ready when the time comes.

 **Two weeks later**

Screams filled the night as the azgeda warriors entered the village. Burning and destroying everything in their path.  
Alix ran as fast as she could to the hidden forest path. When she was far enough. Alix turned around and took one last look at her burning home. She knew she would never see it again. With tears in her eyes she turned around and walked farther in to the forest. Her destination was a hut that was hidden in the mountains.

 **Back in the village**

"Where is the _fyucha_?" queen slia asked

The elder man who's name is Kapeyr smiled and stayed silent

" _Fray em op_ " queen slia ordered

Her warriors nodded and began to execute the people.

" _Jok yu_. You will never _dig au_ where she is"

The queen glared at Kapeyr and grabbed him.

" _Nau_ _yu_ _Na_ _wan_ _op_ " she said as she slit his throat with her knife. Blood splattered across her face. She let go of the Kapeyr and his body fell lifelessly to the ground. She grab her cloth and wipe her knife before turning to her generals.

"Make camp _en sen op hosa kom trimani_ " the queen ordered

" _Sha ai haiplana_ "

Morning came by the time Alix made it the hut. She was exhausted and hungry. She quickly opened the door and carefully lowered the cradle that was strap to her back. Inside fast asleep was a new born baby girl and her name was Rane.

Author notes:

Translations

 _Geda: girl_  
 _Stegeda: village_  
 _yu: you_  
 _ai houmon: my wife_  
 _ai yongon: my child_  
 _teik em: take her_  
 _shil: protect_  
 _klir: safe_  
 _natblida: nightblood_  
 _sha: yes_  
 _mochof taim yu sis osir au: thank you for helping us_  
 _haum: home_  
 _hakom: why_  
 _kik: live_  
 _jus: blood_  
 _fyucha: baby_  
 _fray em op: kill them all_  
 _jok yu: fuck you_  
 _sen op hosa kom trimani: send a rider to the forest_  
 _sha ai haiplana: yes my queen_  
 _dig au: find out_

 _Nah Yu na wan op: now you will die_

please comment and tell me what you think. Kudos are appreciated.

thanks till next time


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes:**

 **A few key point you need to know**

 **This an au story. It will follow the show but loosely**

 **Nightbloods were already on earth even before Becca arrive.**

 **They are considered a disease or a mutant that needed to killed.**

 **The onyx clan were wiped out by the Azgeda.**

 **Set in around season 2**

 **Thanks to all the people who left kudos and bookmark my story.**

 **Here is the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1 (20 years later)**

" _Hapotei_ " Alix said as she burst through the door.

Rane who was still asleep groaned and sighed. Today was her 20th birthday. The day she has been dreading since she was a child. Not because she was finally a women. But because they were going to used the technology that her father discovered. It was finally had enough power and was ready. She was scared and worried what would happened to them once they were inside. Rane sighed and tried to shake her nerves away.

" _Nou get yu daun_. We will be fine"

" _Ai gaf wich em yu_ "

Alix frowned and walked over to Rane. She sat down on the bed and pulled Rane into her arms. She knew Rane had been dreading this day ever since she told her the truth.

 **Flashback (12 years ago)**

Rane was outside practising the moves Alix had taught her. A few days ago Alix had began teaching her how to fight and defend herself. It turns out she a natural. Even though she was still a child. She already mastered sword fighting, archery and can hunt animals all on her own.

One day Rane was out hunting alone. She spotted a pauna and decided to test her skills. Silently she approached it. Rane held her spear tightly in her hand and was ready to launch it when out a nowhere the pauna turned around towards her. It roared and charged at her. She stop and turned around. She ran back towards the forest. The pauna was faster then she anticipated. It quickly caught up to her. The pauna lash out it claws towards her. Rane screamed as it collided with her back. It sent her crashing to the ground. The pauna roared and grabbed her legs. Rane tried to reach for her spears but it was already to far away. With no other choice she grab her knife for her waist and stab the pauna's arm. It released her immediately. Rane stood up and ran to her weapons. She grabbed them and turned to face the pauna. It roared at her and charged her again. But this time Rane stood her ground. She held her spears up and waited for the right moment before launching it towards the pauna. It collided with the pauna's head. Rane watched as the animal fell to the ground. She smiled at her victory but it was short lived as her wound began to bleed heavily. Rane touched her back and was surprised to see her hand was black. Instead of red. What hell was happening to her? Was this why Alix never allowed her to venture beyond this forest? Was she a freak? She needed to know the truth. Rane turned and slowly walked back to the cottage and confront Alix.

Rane walked in the door and found her mentor sitting at the table reading a book.

" _Spicha"_

Alix looked up and was shocked to Rane pale with black blood covering her clothes.

" _Chit kom au_?"

"Why do you care? You been _spichen_ this whole time."

Alix sighed. She knew this moment would eventually happen. She should have expected Rane to be

angry.

" _Yu ste laksen_. Come here and sit down"

Rane nodded and walked to the table. She collapsed on the seat.

"Tell me everything"

Alix sighed. She grabbed some wet cloth and began to wipe the blood from Rane's back.

" _Yu laik natblida_ "

" _Natbilda_?

" _Sha. Em's chit osir kru emo chon don shiedgeda ju_. _Natblida's_ are considered a disease by the _Azgeda_ clan. Your father knew they would be coming for you. All the night bloods were being sacrificed to the earth. The other clans thought it will give them a better life. You are the last one. When you were born he gave you to me. I ran from our village to here and raised you as my own."

"So the lying was to protect me?"

"Sha. I was going to tell you when you were older."

"I see. _Mochof gon ai sonraun_ "

" _Pro_. Now we need to get you healed and off to bed"

Rane nodded and let Alix bandage her wounds.

 **End of flashback**

Alix smiled down at Rane who was still in her arms.

"It time go soon. Get dressed. Ill go make sure everything is ready"

Rane nodded. She let go off Alix and got up from her bed. She put on the clothes that Alix pick out for her for this moment. She opened the door and made her way to the cryo pods. Alix was typing the final command to the computer. Alix smiled at her and told her to lay down on one of the beds. Rane nodded and did as she was told.

"See you on the other side"

" _Mebi oso na hit choda op hodotaim_ "

Alix nodded and press the button. She watched as the pod closed over her adopted daughter. She looked around one last time before stepping into her own pod. She watched the computer screen blink for a couple of minutes. It beep and the door closed over her. Sealing her in. The computer flashed again. A message came on the screen.

Final command accepted.

 _80 years till revival._

 **Author notes:**

Translations

 _Hapotei: happy birthday_

 _nou get yu daun: stop worrying_

 _ai gaf wich em yu: I want to believe you_

 _pauna: gorilla_

 _spicha: lair_

 _chit kom au: what happen_

 _spichen: lying_

 _yu ste laken: you are hurt_

 _yu laik natblida: you are a nightblood_

 _natblida:nightblood_

 _sha: yes_

 _em's chit osir kru emo chon shiedgeda jus: it's what our people call those who have dark blood._

 _mochof gon ai sonraun: thank you for saving my life._

 _Pro: your welcome_

 _mebi oso na hit choda op hodotaim: may we meet again_

Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are welcome.

Till next time


	3. Chapter 3

author notes:

I'm back. I don't own any of the 100 characters. If you have any questions on my story. Just comment and I'll answer them.

Also thanks to all to the people who are reading this.

Here is the next chapter.

Chapter 2 (part 1)

A single beep rang through the dusty old cottage. A dirty computer came to life with a single message flashing on it screen.

 _ **Revival Program Commencing…..**_

The lights turn on and the machines began to move. The pods released white smoke into the room and began to open it doors. Alix was the first to wake up and open her eyes. She a couple times trying to get used to the lights. Alix sat up and looked over to Rane and noticed she was still asleep. She got up and walked over to her.

"Wake up Rane"

Rane groaned and opened her eyes. She looked at Alix and smiled.

" _Ha_ long?"

"80 years"

" _Chit"_

" _Moba._ Your father thought it will be in your best interest if we slept until the new age has began."

"I see"

"Come on get ready. We have to leave soon."

Rane nodded and got up. She changed her clothes and grabbed her bag. She turned to Alix and smiled.

" _Leik chek em nau_ "

Alix nodded and they both headed for the door. Once it was opened the stepped outside and realized it was _sontam._ Rane smiled and ran a head of Alix. Summer was her favourite season. They walked through the mountain forest path and into an opened field. Rane began to get excited and started to explore.

" _Hod up_. We don't know what out there. We must be careful"

"Your right. _Moba_ "

Alix nodded and patted Rane in the head. They walked for a few more hours. When they finally came across a village. They entered silently and noticed the villagers were running around gathering their belongings. Rane looked at Alix who nodded and they approached the nearest villager.

" _Chit kom au?_ "

The villager looked at them both.

" _Da fog ste komba raun. Osir souda bants"_

A loud siren sounded through the village.

" _Em's hir_ " the village said pointing behind them.

Alix and Rane turned around and was shocked to see a green fog was fast approaching them.

"Come _disha_ way." the villager turned around and ran.

Alix and Rane followed after her immediately. As they ran the could hear screams and saw some of the villagers falling the ground. Red blisters covered their skin.

"Hurry. We must not let the fog touch us." the villager said as they headed to the near by forest.

Rane and Alix nodded. They ran faster through the path. They came to stop when they came across a clearing. On the far side of the area was a door hidden behind the bushes. The villager ran and opened the door.

" _Ge in hir_ "

Alix and Rane ran inside.

"What was that?"

"The acid fog. It been appearing near the village for 3 moons now. It very dangerous. When you get caught by it. You either die or get paralysed. If that happens they come and take you away."

"Who are they?

"The _Maun men_. They been harvesting the villagers and turning them into reapers."

"Reapers?"

"Soulless people who practically dead."

" _Em moba_ "

The villager nodded with a sad smile.

"M _ochof gon_ saving _osir._ _Ai_ name _ste_ Alix _en_ _disha ste_ Rane"

"Nice _kom_ meet _yu._ _Em_ Anya."

to be continued….

Translations

kom: to

you: yu

em's: i'm

mochof gon saving osir: thank you for saving us

ai name ste Alix: my name is alix

en disha ste rane: and this is rane

em moba: i'm sorry  
disha: this

ge in hir: get in here

Em's hir: it's here

Da fog ste komba raun. Osir souda bants: the fog is coming. We must leave.

Chit kom au: what happened

Hod up: wait

sontam: summer

Leik chek em nau: let's check it out now

ha: how


	4. Chapter 4

**author notes:**

 **hi to everyone who reading this story. Thanks again for all the kudos. Comments are also welcome. Sorry if there are mistakes.**

 **Here is the next chapter**

 **Chapter 2 (part 2)**

(Rane's POV)

I smiled at Anya and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too"

She nodded and smile back at me. I watched as Alix and Anya move toward the chairs. They sat down and began to talk. I decided to survey the bunker. The room was large with few beds one side. There were some tables and chair on the other. The wall were bland though. No colours or decorations. Just plain white. I went and joined Anya and Alix. I sat down on the chair opposite them.

"What do we do now?" I asked anya.

" _Osir hod op taim da fog is clear and taim emo laik gone"_

"How long?" alix asked

"5 hours" anya replied

" _Skrish_ " alix and I blurted out the same time.

Silence began to fill the air. Each one of us lost in our own thoughts.

A loud began suddenly echoed from outside the bunker.

"What the hell was that?" I asked

Before anyone could answer me. A piercing scream came from the outside of the door. A young voice calling out for help soon followed. I looked at Anya and Alix.

"We have to do something"

"There's no point. They will die soon enough" Anya said

"How can you say that. Those people out there are from your village" I said getting angry

"I know. It hard enough as it is. But going out there will get you killed or worse get taken."

I shook my head at her and stood up.

"Fine if you wont help them. Then I will." I said as my anger began to boil. I could my face heating up.

Anya and Alix looked at me with shock. They were staring at me like I was a madman.

"Um Rane… your eyes" Alix said

"What about them?" I asked

"They are red" Anya replied

"What?" I asked.

Alix sighed and stood up as well. She walked towards me and grabbed my hand.

"Calm down. Your powers are awakening and are driven by emotions. It will only get stronger. We can't let them have you. I'll go and help them." she said as she let go of my of me. She began walking towards the door.

"Stop it suicide." Anya said as she ran after Alix.

"I don't care. Rane's right. We cant just sit here and let innocent people die." Alix said

Alix turned the handle and opened the door. The fog was thick. Even from a far I could already feel my skin burning. More scream began to echo through the fog. I looked at Alix and Anya. I knew they were worried and scared as I was.

"Rane you stay here and lock the door" Alix said

"No way. I'm coming with you" I said

"No. you cant be captured Natblida"

Anya gasped in shock and turned towards me.

" _Hod op yu laik a natblida_?" anya asked

"S _ha_ " I said sadly. I hated being different. I just wanted to be normal like everyone else.

"We can't let them get you. We need to get you to Polis"

"Polis?"

"The capital. Home of the Trikru Clan."

Alix nodded. I watched as went to beds and began ripping some of bed sheets. She then used it to cover her mouth. She walked back to us. She was about to walk out of the door but was stop when Anya grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Im coming too". Anya said

Alix nodded to her and handed her own mask. They both turned to me.

"Rane. What ever happens or what ever you hear promise me you will not go out there" Alix said

"I promise" I sadly.

I gave each woman a hug and told them to be careful.

They nodded and smiled at me before walking out the door into the fog. I close the door and waited. An hour passed. I knew then they never came back. I went to one of the beds and cried myself to sleep. Hoping that they were still alive.

7 hours later (RPOV)

I woke with the sounds of the birds chirping outside the bunker. I got up and walked to the door I slowly opened it. The fog had disappeared and the sun is shining brightly. I ran outside and tried to find any traces of Anya or Alix. I search for a few hours but found nothing. I decided to go back to the village. As I approach I could see hundreds of warriors blocking the entrance. I walked up to them to asked them for entry. But instead they grabbed me and put a bag over my head. I felt my self being lifted. A few minutes later I was dropped on to the ground. The bag over head was taken off. My vision was blurred for few minutes. When I could see clearly I looked up and notices I was in tent. A young woman with brown braided hair sat on what seems to be a thrown.

"What the meaning of this?"

"Forgive us Heda. But we found this woman on the outskirts of the village" one the guards announced

Heda nodded her head and stood up. I watched her walk towards me and bend down to my height.

" _Chon yur bilaik_?"

I looked at her at green eyes and found myself lost in them. She was so beautiful. I couldn't look away. I tried to opened my mouth to answer her but no sound came out.

"You will answer the Heda" one of the warrior guards. He kicked me hard on the side. I yelp in pain and coiled back away from him.

" _Pleni_. Gustus" Heda order.

She looked down at me again with a gentle smile. She waited patiently.

" _ai'm Rane_ " I said to her

" _Rane hakom laik yu hir_? She asked me.

"A friend and my sister were taken by the _Maun men_. I came to see and find out where they being held."

"I see. What are there names?"

"Anya and Alix,"

I watched her gasped and a shock look appeared on her face.

"You know Anya?"

" _Sha_. She's my friend and Alix is my mentor." I said to her

"Tell me everything that happened?"

I nodded and I told her everything but I decided not tell them my secret. After my story she and her warriors had grim expressions.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

" _Kos_ they told me remain inside and I did"

"So your a coward then?" a black woman asked

"Indra. _Shof op_ "

" _Ai'm not a coward. Ai'm a gona_ " I said as the anger began to raise inside of me. I knew my eyes will be changing it colour to red.

Her warriors began to drawn there swords. But the Heda remained were she was.

"C _hil yo daun_ " she order

Her warriors reluctantly obeyed.

"What are you. How did you change your eye colour?" she asked.

I could tell she was fascinated by me. I looked at her for a minutes wondering whether I should tell her the truth.

"I have powers that awaken depending on my emotions."

"Is this why they asked you to hide?"

"Yes and no. They didn't want me captured because of my blood"

"Your blood?"

" _Sha. ai'm a natblida_ "

I watched as everyone in the room gasped and began to rapidly over each other.

" _Pleni_ " the Heda shouted at her people. She looked back at me and handed me a knife.

"Show me" she commanded

I nodded and raised my right hand. I deep gash along my wrist. Black blood began to spill from the wound. I looked at the Heda. She was surprised and satisfied. She stood up and went to Indra. She whispered quietly to her. Indra nodded and left the tent. A few minutes later she came back with an elder looking man. He then walked to the Heda and bowed.

"Nyko. I want you to meet Rane. She needs healing." the Heda pointed to me

Nyko turned around and sat down in front of me. He grabbed my hand gently and applied some herbs. Then he began assessing my other injuries. He worked quietly and fast. A few minutes later. He stood up and smiled at me.

"All done. You are good as new" he said with kind smile.

I smiled at him and laughed.

" _Mochof_ "

" _Pro_ Rane. It was nice meeting you."

I nodded to him. I watch him turned around and walked to the Heda. They quietly spoke for moment before he walked out of the tent.

" _Bants osir_ " the Heda ordered

Her generals and guards began to protest.

" _Nau_ " Heda shouted

Her generals began to bow and left the tent immediately. They didn't want to face the wrath of their commander.

I looked at her wondering what was happening.

"Come and follow me."

I nodded and stood up. She lead me to the inner parts of the tent. We entered a room that was clearly a place of luxury. In the middle of the room was a bed cover with expensive furs. On the left was a giant bath and on the right was wardrobe. I realized at that moment I was in her personal quarters.

"Um Heda I …

"Lexa"

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Lexa."

"Ok Lexa. Um why am I here?"

" _Kos_ you need a bath and I'm going to help you or would rather have one of my warriors here instead"

"No _beja_ " I said

Lexa nodded and walked over to her bath. She began to fill it water.

"Get undressed it's nearly ready"

I nodded and did I was told. I covered myself as I got into the bath. I watched as Lexa grabbed a cloth and began to wash my back.

" _Hakom_? I asked

"C _hit_?"

"Why are you doing this? Being so nice and caring. We only just met"

" _Kos_ there is a legend among my people told through each generation. A woman with fire hair as red as the sun will one day appear. Her eyes will be as dark as the night and skin will be a pale as the snow that covers this land. She is a pure night blood and will be the last of her kind. She alone will have the strength of a thousand warrior with powers that will destroy rival clans. She will be know as the phoenix."

I listened to her tale and was surprised how much it resemble me.

"You think it me?"

" _Sha._ I know it you"

"But my eyes are…

"it doesn't matter. We still need to keep you safe."

I nodded as Lexa began to wash my hair. She continued to bathe me. When she finished she stood and went to closet.

"You will wear one of my dresses until we get back to Polis. Then I''ll we order you clothes of your own." Lexa said as she handed me a short brown dress.

"Mochof" I said as i stepped out of the bath and dried myself quickly. I could feel Lexa staring at me. I sensed her eyes moving up and down my body. I decided to tease her a little bit. I turned around in my naked glory and confronted her.

"Like what you see?" I said as walked towards her.

Lexa blushed and took a step back. Her back collided with her closet which nearly tumble on top of her.

"Umm…" Lexa said as her eyes wondered to the floor.

I laughed and went back to the dress. I put on the dress slowly as I could. Making sure I gave Lexa a show. Once the dress was on I walked over and sat down on the bed. Lexa who was still near her closet was frozen into place. She was staring at spot I just vacated.

Before I can snap her out of it. Indra voice came from the outside of her room.

"Heda. The scouts are done surveying the area. I have the full report."

Lexa snapped out of day dream and address her general.

" _Min_ " lexa ordered

Indra walked in. she bowed to Lexa and then turn bowed her head to me. I looked at Lexa with a questioning look on my face. Sensing my confusion she answered my question with a single word.

"Goddess"

" _Chit?_ I don't understand"

"My people revere as you as a goddess. They respect and follow you as they do with me. You are now as seen as my equal."

I nodded trying process what Lexa had said. I looked in her eyes and saw something emotion I wasn't ready to see. Love.

"Ahem. I'm sorry interrupt but the scouts report at least half of the people in this were taken. Those who were lucky are being treated with minor burns."

"Good. We will leave as soon as the treatment are done. I want you want to leave some of the men here and I want them to help the villagers evacuate this place. I want them taken to Polis" Lexa ordered.

" _Sha_ Heda. I will do as you asked." Indra said as she bowed and walked out.

Lexa turned and stood in front of me. I looked up at her and smiled. Her hand began to cup my cheek. She leaned down and kissed me. I was shocked at first but then I began to kiss her back. Her tongue ran over my swollen lips. I knew she wanted entry which I immediately granted. We battled for dominance but Lexa won after a while. I decided to let her lead. We kiss for what seems like hours before once again we were interrupted.

"Heda. We are ready to leave." Indra announced

Lexa groaned and sighed. She stood up and straighten her dress. She fixed her braid. She leaned down once more and whispered in my ear.

"We will continue this when we are back in Polis."

Her voice was seductive sending shivers down my spine. I nodded to her and tried to calm myself.

Lexa laughed at my reaction.

"What so funny?" I said to her

"Your eyes. They are blue." she said

I smiled at her and laughed as. Now I know what colour they are when I'm hot and bother.

"Come on. We have to go"

I nodded and stood up. I was surprised when Lexa grabbbed my hand and lead out her tent.

Her stood patiently waiting for us.

"Move out" Lexa ordered.

Her army then began to head out of the village. I was about to follow them. But Lexa grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought we going to walked with them"

Lexa and Indra laughed at me.

I pouted my lips at them.

"Silly Rane. Heda does not walk. She rides and so will you." Indra said as one horse were brought to us.

I looked at them with fascination. It was huge pure bred.

"Wait why is there only one horse?" I asked

"Because you will be riding back to Polis with me."

I looked at Lexa and nodded. It made sense. But I began to wonder about Alix and Anya.

"Wait. I can't leave yet. I need to find information about the Maun men."

Lexa sighed. She had hoped that I would have forgotten about it.

"I can give you the place they were taken. But you won't be able to get in." she

"What do mean?" I asked

"See the mountain to your left. That is were the Maun men live. But it gaurded heavily. The acid fog surrounds the base of the mountain. Plus they have advanced equipment that monitors everyday. I already tried to rescue my people. They all died." Lexa said sadly

I nodded and realized there was no hope for now. I 'll just have to wait.

Lexa climbed on to her horse and I did the same. I looked over to Indra and saw she too had a horse.

Indra lead her horse to walk in front of us. We rode in silence for few hours deciding to make camp.

Lexa tent was smaller this time. But it was still fancy.

I changed into some night clothed Lexa had lent me and climb into the make shift bed. Lexa soon followed and we both fell asleep.

" _Rane can you hear me?_

" _Alix?_

" _Yes. Are you alright?_

" _For now. But we won't be for long."_

" _Where Anya?_

" _She is fine. But she being held in another cell. Rane I don't have much time. But you need to listen to me very carefully. The Heda and her army cannot defeat the Maun men alone. You will need to seek out help. Find Clarke. Find Skaikru…._

" _Alix?Alix?_

I woke up with a sweat surrounding my body.

"Rane are you ok? Lexa asked as she sat up on the bed.

"Alix spoke to me in my dream" I said

Lexa nodded "What did she say?"

"Find Clarke. Find Skaikru"

Cliff hanger

translations

Osir hod op taim da fog: we wait until the fog is clear

taim emo laik gone: until they are gone

sha: yes

chit: what

min: enter

mochof: thank you

kos: because

hakom: why

beja: why

nau: now

bants osir: leave us

pro: your welcome

pleni: enough

ai'm a natblida: i'm a nightblood

chil yo daun: stand down

ai'm a gona: i'm a warrior

shof op: shut up

hakom laik yu hir: why are you here

chon yur bilaik: who are you

hod op yu laik a natblida: wait you are a nightblood

skrish: shit


	5. Chapter 5

Author notes

hi all I'm back again with another chapter. All mistakes are mine.

Enjoy!

 _previously_

" _what did she say?"_

" _find clarke. Find skaikru"_

 _ **Chapter 3 (RPOV)**_

"Lexa what a Skaikru? Who is Clarke?

Lexa sighed and looked down at her hands.

"They are a clan that occupy the lands on the east. They came down from the sky and we have been spying on them. They burn some of our villages with fire and they killed 300 of my warriors. They are my enemy."

I sighed. If they our the enemy. How am I suppose to ask for their help.

"This will complicate things. Alix said we needed them to defeat the Maun men. Can we at least call a truce with them for now?"

"No we can't. they killed my people and I refuse to form an alliance with them. Is that clear?" Lexa answered angrily. Her voice firm and she command me like I was one of her warriors.

I looked at her and sighed. I moved away from her and got out of bed.

"Rane what are doing?"

"Leaving" I said as got dressed

" _Hakom_?"

" _Kos_ I refuse to be treated and ordered like your servants. I'm not from your clan. You're not my Heda"

" _Beja._ I'm sorry. Your right I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry I snapped at you. _Beja_ come back to bed"

"No" I said as walked out of her tent. I could hear Lexa calling out for me. But I refuse to go back. I made way around the camp and tried to find a place to sleep. I decided to try go the healer. Maybe he will have some beds for me to sleep on. But before I could find it. I could hear someone calling my name from behind me. I turned to see man with olive skin and a young girl with brown hair.

"Are you Rane?" the young girl asked

" _Sha_. What do you want?"

"We heard your conversation with the Heda. She was pretty loud she probably scared all the animal away"

I laughed at her comment. She smiled and took a step towards me.

"I'm Octavia and this Lincoln. We can help you get to Skaikru."

"How?"

"I'm originally from Skaikru. But joined this clan to train. I'm Indra's second."

I nodded. This was perfect I can save them with or without Lexa's help.

"Do you know Clarke?

" _Sha_ I do. She's my best friend" Octavia said

"Perfect. How soon can we leave?"

"It will be best if we leave in the morning. I can make sure we have the proper equipment for the journey." Lincoln said

"Are you sure? Your one of Lexa's guard. You would be a traitor for doing this"

"I know and I don't care. I was already called a traitor for being with Octavia"

I nodded to him. A love theirs was hard to find. I admired him. He was willing to give his clan and life to be with her.

"Ok. But we still have one problem. Where am I going to sleep?"

They smiled and beckon me to follow them.

"You can sleep in our tent. We have enough room for you"

I nodded. We walked around the camp. Gossiping about things. Octavia told me much about Skaikru and Clarke. The more I heard about this clan from the sky. The more I became interested. Maybe there was a chance I could persuade them to help me.

Lincoln walked ahead of us. He stopped at a medium size tent. It big enough to fit three people. We walked in.

"Here you can used this fur and blankets" Octavia said as she handed them over to me.

" _Mochof_ " I said as placed them on the ground in the corner.

"Good night Rane" Octavia said

"Night" I said to them both.

I tried to sleep but I was terrified of what my dreams will bring. Slowly my eyes began to close and sleep consumed me.

" _Rane. My child….."_

 _I opened my eyes to find myself in a middle of a field. A cold breeze blew passed me sending shivers down my body. I hug myself to keep warm. I looked around and notice tall trees in the distant._

" _Rane….._

 _That voice appeared again._

" _Hello. Who's there? Alix is that you?_

" _Rane… beware of betrayal….._

" _Betrayal?"_

" _Danger…. death…._

" _What? I don't understand?" I yelled but the voice disappeared._

 _My vision became blurry and I black out._

I woke up the next morning with sweat surrounding my body. Octavia was sitting by my side.

"Oh thank god. Your awake. I was starting to get worried. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just a nightmare I guess or a vision. I'm not sure."

"Tell me about it?"

I told Octavia about the strange dream and the voice I heard.

"Betrayal. Danger. Death. What the hell is that suppose to mean?

"I don't know." I told her.

"Well I guess we just have to be careful. I'm guessing it a warning"

I nodded to her.

"On a lighter mode. You should get a shower first and then get dressed. Lincoln is ready with the bags and the horses. We will leave when your ready. Preferably before the Heda wakes up or her warriors."

I nodded and stood up. I quickly got ready and soon enough we left the tent. I followed Octavia out of the camp. Lincoln was waiting for us by the river. The horses were carrying three bags each.

"Lets go. If we want to make it Arkadia in by tomorrow morning" he said as he climb on one the horses.

"Arkadia?

"That the home of Skaikru" Octavia answered.

I nodded and climbed on my on horse. I followed them down the path that will lead us to our destination.

 **Back at camp( LPOV)**

After Rane walked out of my tent. I felt so guilty after they way I treated her. I didn't mean to order her or command her like I did. I considered going after her. But I knew it will do no good. I decided to give her space and find her in the morning. My eyes began to finally close and soon I fell asleep. Dreaming of the red head beauty that should be by my side.

I woke up with the birds chirping outside. I got up and changed to my dress for the day. As I was fixing my hair into braids. I could hear footstep nearing my tent. I hope in my mind it was Rane.

"Good morning Heda. Your _dina_ is here" Indra announced

I felt some disappointment run through my heart. I put up my wall and I will not show weakness to my warriors.

" _Min op_ " I said to Indra

She came in and place as tray of food on a small table that was set up in my tent.

" _Mochof_ Indra."

"Is there anything else you require Heda."

" _Sha_. Rane left my tent last night. I want you to find her for me"

" _Sha_ Heda." Indra said and left the tent.

I walked over to my _dina_ and ate. As I was finishing the last of my food. Indra walked in looking pissed off.

"Heda we have a problem. It appears Rane is no longer in the camp."

" _Chit_? Explain?" I said in a commanding voice

"It appears my second and your guard Lincoln has left as well. From what I have gather they are helping her get to Arkadia."

I sighed as anger began build inside of me. That bitch. I knew it was a mistake to let her join my clan. But Lincoln beg me for a favour and this how he repays me. By betraying my trust. I shook my head. I decided they were going to pay for this.

"Indra send out our best tracker. They couldn't have gotten far yet. Catch them."

" _Sha_ Heda. I'll do as you command" Indra said as once again walked out of the tent.

Once she was gone. I let my emotions run free. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I cried for the second time since I met Rane. I vowed that moment I will find her and bring her back were she belongs.

 **Back with Rane (RPOV)**

We rode for half a day before we decide to make camp. We pitched up our tents and made a fire.

Lincoln began the tasked of roasting our meat for dinner. While me and Octavia sat next to each other.

"So Rane. We told you about our selves. Now it time you to tell us about you"

"Ok. It's only fair. I'm 20 years old. I have powers that are controlled by my emotions. I have a mentor named Alix. She raised since I was a baby. I don't know my parents. I have a friend named Anya. Both were sadly captured by the Maun men. I also have black blood and oh my eyes changes colour depending on my mood."

" _Jok_. Damn Rane. That some crazy _skrish_ " Octavia said with her mouth hanging open.

I looked at Lincoln and he wore the same expression.

"I know. Welcome to my life" I said happy voice

This cause both of them to laugh. We sat around and ate our meal. We chatted and was a having a good time. But suddenly Lincoln stopped eating and turned to look towards the trees.

"Hey Lincoln what wrong? Octavia asked

"Octavia. You and Rane need to get on your horses and leave"

" _Chit? Hakom_?

"They are coming"

"Who?

"Trikru scouts and a small army"

"What how can they find us so fast. We covered our tracks."

"They must have sent there best. You and Octavia need to go. I'll stay and hold them off."

"No Lincoln that suicide. You are a traitor now. They will kill you."

"They wont" he said

"What do you mean?

" _Kos_ they will die or be taken by the Maun men." he said as he pointed towards somewhere behind us.

Octavia and I looked over. Sure enough the acid fog was fast approaching our location.

"Go now before its to late" he said as he hugged Octavia

"Lincoln…..I…..."

"I know. I love you too" he said as he pushed Octavia away from him. He looked at me with a sad smile.

"Rane do me a favour. Take care of Octavia for me."

I nodded to him and give him a reassuring smile. Octavia and I climbed onto our horse. We looked at Lincoln one last time.

"Go" he said as prepare himself for the battle that about to come.

With a sad smile Octavia urged her horse into gallop and left.

"May we meet again" I said to Lincoln.

He nodded.

I turned my horse and followed after Octavia. I caught up with her near a bridge. I could see her eyes filling up with tears.

"It will be fine. We can rescue them." I said

She looked at me and saw my fire red eyes.

"Holy shit. You weren't kidding when you said you can change your eyes. That is so cool"

I laughed at her reaction. "Yeah it turns red when I'm angry. Blue when I'm hot and bothered"

"Seriously?"

"Yup" I replied

She smiled at me. I knew she trying to hide her pain and it was okay with me.

We rode our horses silently for a few hours. Suddenly Octavia stopped.

"Why we stopping?"

"Because we nearly there. Over that horizon is Arkadia. We going to need to walk from here. It would look bad if we go there with Trikru horses."

I nodded and got down from my horse. I unbuckled the my bags. Octavia did the same. I carried my bags and watched her hit the horses on their backs. They gallop away. She walked back to me.

"This way" Octavia said as she began to walked down the path.

I followed her immediately. I was excited to see Arkadia.

As we walked Octavia told me about her and Lincoln. I admire how much they loved each other. I wished at that moment I could find someone who can love me like that.

Soon we came to the gates of Arkadia. As we approach I could see two armed men standing on top of the watched tower.

"Halt who goes there?" one of the man said

"Octavia you dumb ass. Now lets us in Bellamy.

Bellamy looked and smiled at his younger sister. Its been 3 months since he last saw her. He was glad she had come back to him.

"Open the gates" he order

The gates parted and we walked inside. A small group had gather to greet Octavia. They all took turns to hug her. It was a happy reunion.

"Octavia who is this?" Bellamy asked

"Her name is Rane. She a grounder"

"What? You bought a grounder to our camp. Are you crazy?" Bellamy said snapping at Octavia

"Listen to me. She different for the others. Her family was taken by the maun men. She wants to form an alliance with us. To defeat them. Plus she has powers."

Bellamy and the others looked me. I knew they were worried about their safety.

"I'm mean no harm. I'm a grounder but I'm not from Trikru or any of the 12 clans. Octavia has told me you have advance technology like the maun men. She said you can disable the acid fog and the cameras."

"Yes. We can. But why should we help you? You grounders have been attacking us none stop. My people are dying because of you." Bellamy said. I saw anger flashed in his eyes. He walked up to me and hit me hard across the face. Octavia and the others grabbed Bellamy and pulled him away from me.

I placed a hand on my cheek and hissed in pain. I looked at them and felt my eyes turning red. I felt my power surging through me.

"Shit. Look what you have done. Bellamy" Octavia said as she let go of him. She then walked slowly up to me.

"Octavia what are you doing? Get away from her" Bellamy shouted.

"No we need to calm her down before she uses her powers." Octavia said

I looked at her trying my hardest to control my temper. Sparks began to fly. A shield of pure electric energy appeared in a sphere around me. I knew at that moment my powers have fully awaken. I could see the Skaikru people cowering in fear. Octavia stood in front of me.

"Calm down. It's ok. Bellamy didn't mean to hit you. He's just protective and obviously has anger issues. I think he need to go some anger management class." she said.

I watched as she stuck her tongue out to me and made silly faces. I felt myself beginning to smile and laughed with her. My powers began to calm down and the barrier was disappearing . My eyes were going back to its original colour.

"Thank god. I'm so glad that work." Octavia said as she sighed in relief.

I smiled at her. She brought me back to where her friends were.

"I'm sorry" I said to them.

I could see they were still afraid of me. Silence filled the air until one of them finally spoke

"Holy shit. Octavia wasn't kidding when she said you have powers. That's fucking awesome. I'm Raven by the way."

"Nice to meet you too"

One by one the group told me their names. I smiled at them and shook their hands.

"so tell us super girl what your story?" jasper asked

I nodded and told them everything about me from the beginning. After I finished I noticed they were all shocked and speechless. Each one had their mouths hanging open.

"Damn that some crazy shit" Raven said finally after 30 minutes.

The group nodded in agreement to her statement.

"I know. It's quite a story isn't?." I said smiling at them.

"Indeed it is." a woman said behind me

I turned around to see two woman. Both of them with blond hair. But one was younger and had blue eyes.

"Chancellor Abby. This Rane" Octavia said to her

"Nice to meet you Rane." she said

"You too chancellor. I'm sorry about what happened before." I said

"its ok. It was not your fault. I'm just glad no one is hurt." Abby said

I smiled at her and nodded.

"Come lets go inside and discuss this alliance."

We walked for a few minutes until we came to a massive ship.

"What is that?" I asked. I was curious and fascinated by the technology.

"This is arkadia. It the ship we crash landed on. Most of it still intact. It our home."

I nodded. We entered and I began to examine the place. I ran around ready to explore. I was fascinated as the door to the rooms began to open and close as I walk past. I decided to play with it.

Octavia and Raven began to laugh at me. Bellamy and the others had smiles on there faces.

"What so funny?" I said as I turned towards them.

"you're like a kid in a candy store. So hyper and excited" Octavia said

"Candy store?" I asked

"it's a place where kids can by sweets and sugar. Back then the children loved it apparently" raven said

I nodded and smiled at them. They looked at me and I felt my eyes changing colour again.

"Rane your eyes. It's orange." Octavia said

"Cool" I said.

I then turned around and ran past them into another corridor.

"Rane slowly down. You will get lost" Octavia said as she ran after me.

They ran into the corridor I just entered.

"Ok where the hell is she?" raven asked

"We need to split up. Check every room on this level. We need to find her" Octavia said

Everyone agreed with her and left.

Octavia was about leave but stopped when she heard Clarke calling her name. She turned around and smiled to her best friend.

"It's been awhile. I'm glad you're back" Clarke said

"Me too. It's nice to see everyone again. Being a grounder was harder then I thought. But it made me stronger."

"Good. So Rane how old is she?"

"She's 20."

"Do you know if she's with anyone?"

"Um I don't know. Why are you asking me this? Please don't tell me you already planing on hitting that?"

"Is that bad?"

"No. Can't say I blame you. She is hot, gorgeous and very very sexy. If I wasn't with Lincoln. I would defiantly tap that"

"I would too. Did you see her ass? It begging to be touched" Raven said as she pop up next to them.

Octavia and Clarke laughed at her comment.

"And her boobs. I couldn't stop my eyes from looking at them.

"I know. I'm glad 'Im a lesbian"

"me too" raven said

They both laughed and Octavia shook her head.

"A guys the sooner we find her. The more you can check out her body"

At that moment both Raven and Clarke ran as fast they could to each room. They double their efforts to find Rane.

 **Somewhere in the ship( RPOV)**

I walked slowly and explore Arkadia. I came across various object I was fascinated with. In one room there were electronics and computers. Like the ones in the ruins. I walked up to them and press a button. It came to life and made sounds. I pick up weird looking object that was laying on the table. I pressed the button and the object lit up. It began making a loud horrible noise and started to feel hot. I drop it on the ground and ran to the corner. My hand was red and rashes began to appear. I sat down on the floor and cried. The next thing I knew the door opened and Octavia ran in. she picked up the device and turned it off. She walked over to me and pulled me into hug.

"It's ok Rane. Your safe now." she said

I nodded and let her comfort me. We sat on the floor for a few minutes before she stood up and walked over to device on the wall. I watched her press a red button.

"Guys I found her. Were in raven's shop. We are also going to need medical help. Her hand is badly burned." she said.

She walked back to me and sat down. A few minutes later the door opened again. I looked up to see Raven and Clarke walking in.

"What happened?" Raven asked as she looked at my puffy face

"She found your laser device and turned it on." Octavia said

"Shit. The one that is designed for metal repair?" Raven asked

Octavia nodded. Raven sighed and sat down in front of me.

"Rane I'm sorry. But I can assure you are safe."

I nodded to her. I looked up and met Clarke eyes for the first time. She stood behind raven. A smile appeared on her face. Were stared at each other for a few minutes until Octavia began to laugh. She pointed at me.

"What so funny Octavia?" Raven asked

"Look at her eyes." Octavia replied

Raven looked at my eyes. "They are blue"

"Rane told me once. Her eyes turn blue when she turned on. As I hot and bothered kinda of way" octavia blurted out.

I blushed and covered my eyes with hands. Raven and Octavia laughed harder at my reaction.

"Enough you two. I think its cute."Clarke said scolding them

"She's right. You shouldn't make fun of her. She cant control it yet" Abby said from the door.

Raven and Octavia sighed and bowed their heads.

"Rane were sorry we laughed at you."

"It's fine. You aren't the first ones to laughed at that." I said

"Who else laugh at you?" Clarke asked

"Lexa" I said

As soon I said this Octavia sighed and her smile disappeared.

"Who is Lexa?" Clarke asked

"The commander of the grounders." I replied

"Shit." Raven said

"Rane how do you know her first name?" Clarke asked

"I… um…

"Because she is the pheonix or in their words a _prisa._ " Octavia said looking at me.

I nodded to her.

"What the hell does that mean?" Raven asked

"Well there is a legend among the grounders. A woman with blood as black as night will appear and rule beside the Heda. She will be know as the Phoenix and she can also be called _prisa_ which means princess. That's you isn't rane"

"Lexa thinks it me. But I'm not sure." I said to them sadly.

They nodded at me before Abby told us to head to the medical bay so she checked my hand. I nodded and got up. I followed down the hall slowly. Octavia noticed my pace and walked beside me.

"Rane you ok?" she asked

"yeah. I'm scared I might get lost again or hurt my self again." I said

Octavia smiled at me and wrap her arm around my shoulder.

"Hey your going to be fine. As long as one of us is with you at all times. Abby is a healer. She fix up in no time."

I nodded and smiled. We entered a massive room filled with machines I never encountered before.

"Rane why don't you sit over here" Abby asked pointing to a bed table.

I nodded and did as I was told. I watched as Abby cross the room and opened a bunch of drawers. Raven and Clarke sat on the seats next to bed. Octavia was leaning against the wall with a massive smile on her face. Abby returned shortly after and sat in a chair in front of me. I held my hand out to her. I watched she applied some gel and wrap it in a white cloth.

"There you go that should it. Don't take the bandage off. You going need to keep it on for a few days. Be sure not to get it wet" Abby said

I nodded and thank her. I was talking to the group when the door to the medical bay opened and Bellamy walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt. But we have a problem at the gate. The grounders are here. They are demanding to return what we took from them."

"Hang on we did take anything that theirs." raven said

"Yes you did" I said with a sad smile. I knew this was going happened.

"What do you mean?" Clarke asked

"Me. I belong to lexa and the grounders. When Octavia and Lincoln took me here. Even though I agreed to come. In the grounders minds they think you kidnapped me. I knew she will send someone after me. But you don't have to worry I can take care of this." I said as I got up and headed out the door. The others followed. We walked to the gate which was already opened.

" _Chil yo daun. Disha kru laik ai lukot_. No harm is to come to them" I said to the grounder army.

A man with war paint surrounding his eyes stepped forward and bowed.

" _Sha prisa_. We will do as you command but I must advice you to return with us back to camp."

" _Chon yu bilaik_?"

" _Ai_ name Gustus. General of the Trikru clan."

"thank you for advice but I have made my decision I won't be returning to your camp. Go back to your Heda and Tell her I formed an alliance with the Skairu. If she wish from me return to her. She must come here herself. _Kos_ I won't leave this place. This is my home now."

Gustus began to frown and sighed.

" _Sha prisa_. But the Heda will not be happy with your decision."

I nodded to him. "I'm grateful for your concern but I have decided. Further more your army will stay away from Arkadia. If any of your men enter the gate without permission. I will not hesitate to destroy you"

" _Sha_. We will withdraw." Gustus said as he bowed once more and went back to his warriors. I watched as he gave orders and the army marched off. I turned around and went back inside Arkadia. I saw Octavia and the others staring at me with shock looks on their faces.

"What?" I asked them

"How did you to that?" Clarke asked

"Do what?"

"Command the grounder army. I thought only they only take orders from the Heda." clarke asked

Octavia snickered and started laughing.

"Clarke you don't get it do you. Rane is the Heda's equal. So they don't have a choice but follow her orders or else they will get executed.

The others nodded at her explanation and were completely understanding. They haven't met the grounder yet but they have heard how ruthless she can be with her warriors. We went back to the ship and talked for the rest of the night.

 **Back in Trikru camp ( LPOV)**

I sat in my thrown room tent waiting for Rane's return. I ready to apologize to her and beg for her remain by my side. A knock on my door alerted my me back into reality. I was hoping it was Rane.

" _Min op_ " I ordered

I watched as Indra walked in with a grim look on the her face.

"Your army has returned to camp without the your _prisa_. She has refused to returned here and now has claimed Arkadia as her home. She also has formed an alliance with Skaikru."

I knew there was a possibility this would happen.

"I see."

"There's more Heda. She said that if you want her then you must go Arkadia yourself and claim her."

I sighed and stood up. I looked at Indra smiled. Prepare the horses we are going to Arkadia.

Indra nodded her head and bowed. My servant entered the tent and help me into my armour. I decided not to put war paint on my face. I left my tent and got on my horse. We rode into the night heading straight for Arkadia.

 **Back with Rane ( RPOV)**

Morning came as I woke up in my own room. Abby was kind enough to set me up in one of the unused rooms. Last night me and the others had talked about the alliance and began to plan how to get the Skaikru people and my family out of the mountain.

I got up and tried to find some clothes. But I realized I didn't have my bags. I walked out of the room and tried to find my way into the cafeteria to see if Octavia was awake and ask her if she has my clothes.

I entered a hallway. I looked around to see where is was but I couldn't find any signs on the doors. I continued to walk until I choose a room. I entered only to realized I was in a bedroom. I look around to see if I could figure out who lives here. I searched the place. After a while I gave up and sat down on the bed. A few minutes later I heard the door opened. I looked up and saw Clarke walking in.

"Rane. Are you ok?"

"Not really. I wanted to find Octavia to see if where my clothes were. But I got lost again. Then I entered this room. Hoping it was hers."

Clarke smiled "her room is two doors down to left"

"Ok thanks" I said I as got up and was about to head to the door when Clarke grabbed my arm.

She pulled me to her and wrapped her arms around me.

"Wait. If you want I can lend you some of my clothes for now. I'm sure it will fit you" she said in seductive voice.

I stayed silent but I felt my body heating up. I knew my eyes were blue.

"Um… ok… but where is your room…." I said in between depth breathes

"Right here" was all she said as she leaned in and kissed me hard on the lips. I was shocked at first but I began to kiss her as well. She began to lead back to her bed and layed on top of it. Soon it became a full make out session. Clarke began to undo the buttons of my shirt. Her hand explored my body. We so lost in our moment. We didn't hear the door opening until it was to late.

"Holly shit. My eyes" Octavia said as she pretend to cover her eyes.

"What the fuck Octavia. Have you ever heard of knocking." Clarke said angrily as tried to cover me with her body.

"Well how was I suppose to know you two were getting on. I came here to see if you seen Rane. Since she wasn't in her room. Now I know why." Octavia answered with a smile on her face.

Clarke was about to tell her leave when the door opened once more.

"Hey Octavia did you find….. holy fuck. Not fair I wanted to kiss her first. You guys up for a threesome?"Raven smirked as tried to get pass Octavia.

Octavia sighed and hit her in the back of the head.

"No one is having her right now." Octavia said

"Why not?" both Clarke and raven said at the same time.

"Well because we just gotten a message from the grounders. Their Heda is arriving in hour to claim her."

Clarke sighed and turned to me. I saw the sadness and anger in her eyes.

"We should get you dress. Go with Octavia she show the showers and give you clothes." Clarke said. She kissed me one last time and stood up. I stood up as well. I walked over to Octavia. She grabbed my hand and lead out of the room.

"You ok?" she asked

"Yeah just confused I guess."

"Clarke likes you and apparently so does raven."

"But how. I mean I only just met them. The same thing happened with Lexa."

"Maybe its one of your powers. To attract lesbian women to your sexy ass."

I laughed at her comment.

We continued to walk down the hall until we reach the door painted pink.

"This the girls showers. Go in there and wait for me. I'll go get you some clothes first. I nodded and did as she said. The shower room was massive. With different stall lining up on one side. One the other were big mirrors and bathroom sinks cabinets which were filled with various items. I walked up to them curious about their purpose.

"They are called make up" Octavia said as she entered the room

"Make up?

"My people use it on their faces to make themselves more beautiful"

"But why would you do that? why cover what your are born with? isn't natural beauty better?"

Octavia smileY at my statement.

"yes but not everyone likes what they look like. That's why they use this"

I nodded even though I didn't agree with her. I knew I had to respect their weird ways or else this alliance with not work.

"Ok. Lets get you clean and presentable for your Heda"

"She's not my Heda and I don't need her approval for anything"

Octavia nodded. After an hour of showering and getting dress. I was finally ready. Octavia had lend me some blue tight jeans and a t-shirt that said MISS SEXY OVER HERE in bold letters. I asked her what it meant. She just laughed and said not to worry.

We left the shower room and headed straight for the cafeteria. As we entered the room became silent and everyone turned to look at us with their mouths hanging open.

"Octavia what are they staring at?"

"You" she said and back away from me.

"What? Why?"

"Because you look like one of us now. Plus I think some of them think your hot. Especially raven and Clarke." she said with a smirk on her face.

I felt a blush creeping on my face. I turned to look at raven and Clarke. They were sitting at the same table. Both were looking at me with hunger and lust in their eyes.

"Ok everybody that enough go back to your food." Abby ordered in a stern voice.

The room grew loud again. People began to converse once again. Abby walked up to me and Octavia.

"Rane why don't you go and seat next to Clarke and raven. I need to talk to Octavia for a minute."

I nodded and went over to Clarke. I sat down and began to eat. Even though they were far away from me. I could still hear there conversation.

"Did I do it right?

"Yes. Nice job. Especially the t-shirt classic. Now I'm sure Clarke will fight for her."

I watched as Octavia nodded to Abby. Both then smiled and walked over to our table.

We eat and talked for few hours until one of the sentry guards came up to us.

"Chancellor the grounders are here. They request yours and Rane presence at the main gate." he said

Abby nodded and got up. She looked at me and I nodded to her. It was time.

When we reached the gate it was already opened.

"Welcome commander to Arkadia" Abby said as she walked up to them. Abby held out her hand to her.

Lexa hesitated for a few minutes. Before taking it and shaking Abby hand.

"Come inside. We can discuss the alliance further. But I'm your army has to stay out here. You can bring two people inside if you want."

Lexa nodded and turned around. She ordered for Indra and Gustus to accompany her.

The group walked inside towards us. I could feel Lexa's eyes landing on me. I heard gasped as took in my appearance. She walked up to me and place her palm on my cheek. We looked into each other eyes. Lexa began to lean in and are lips were inches apart. I knew she wanted to kiss me. But before she could. I was pulled away from her. Into another pair of arms. I looked up saw that it was Clarke who pulled me away. I saw she was glaring at Lexa who looked really pissed off. The tension was thick.

"What the hell do you think your doing? get your hands off she is mine"Lexa said

"She not yours." Clarke shouted background

Lexa eyes narrowed. She recognized that voice.

"So your the one who burn 300 hundred of my men"

"Your the one who sent them there to kill us" Clarke with a smug look

Lexa attacked Clarke. But I jumped in between them.

"Enough" I screamed at them. My powers erupted sending everyone around me to the ground.

"Fighting will get us no where. Put your stupid feud aside and focus on the real problem. The enemy is out there. We need to work together to rescue our people. If the two of you can't to that then I will leave and neither of you will ever see me again" I said screaming at them.

I tried to calm myself down but I couldn't. I knew I had to get away from before I hurt anyone. I sighed and walked way from them back into the ship.

They watched me leave. Everyone was silent for moment before Octavia spoke up.

"Nice going. Thanks to you managed to piss off the one person I know you both care about. She could have killed us all. Lucky she has more sense then the to of you. For everyone sake please work your problems out." she said as she got up and left.

Lexa looked at Clarke. She saw the sadness and regret in her eyes. Lexa also felt the same way. They looked at each other and nodded.

"We should to talk and get this over with" Lexa said

Clarke nodded and gestured for her to follow. The group headed inside ship into the main room. They began negotiations but achieve nothing. After a few hours they were no where near fixing their problems.

"Ok this is getting as nowhere. We can't agree on anything." Clarke said frustratingly

Everyone nodded and gave up.

"That because your not looking at the bigger picture. Clarke tell Lexa about your little project."

"how did you know …."

"It doesn't matter. Just tell her you can change the reapers back to human."

"What?" Lexa shouted

clarke sighed and nodded "my mother and I have been working on ways to bring them back life. We developed a serum that can revive their systems. But we haven't tested it yet. We need to capture one first"

Lexa nodded and looked at Indra. "Gather our best hunters tell I have a mission for them"

Indra nodded and bowed her head.

"If you succeed I will agree to your alliance. If not I will destroy Arkadia."

Clarke nodded and looked at her mom. She knew her people were worried but she also knew her experiment is going to work.

An hour passed as each side began preparations to capture a reaper. Working together with be a challenge for both side but I had faith they will succeed.

"Does everyone know what their tasked is today?" I said

Some of the people nodded but others we confused. The Trikru hunters were not happy but they couldn't disobey an order from their Heda.

"Ok let's move out" I said.

Everyone began to move and we set up our traps. Hoping it would work.

A few hours pass and there was no sign of any of the reapers. We waited in the bushes and kept an eye but so far nothing has come. A few more minutes passed when we finally hear two sets of footstep heading our way. We waited until they near us before we jump and attack them. I was the first one to reach the reapers. But I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized who it was.

"Alix?" I said

She looked at me with dead eyes and growled at me. I saw the hunger in eyes. She launched at me and tried to bite me. Lexa and Octavia were the first one to reach us. They grabbed her arms and tries prey her off me. Once they succeed they hit her the head. But before we can tie her up. The other reaper attack us. We fought him off. Octavia was the first one to recognized who he was.

"Lincoln?" she said as tears fell from her eyes. I place my hand on her shoulder. I knew how she felt. Lincoln attack us again but this time I was ready for him. I used my powers and I send him flying into a tree. He was knock out instantly. We quickly grabbed them and tied them up. The group headed back to Arkadia. We took them to a prison room and quickly restrained them on the bed table. I walked up to Alix and touched her face. I saw evidence of torture around her body. I became pissed off and I vowed I will destroy the Maun men.

"Rane we need to get started. I get everything ready." Abby said

We nodded and let her began the operation on Alix and Lincoln. We watched as gave them the serum. Immediately both of their bodies began to counter act. They began to trash around wildly.

"Hold them down" Abby shouted. Lexa and I grabbed a hold on Alix. While the others grabbed Lincoln. Suddenly both of them layed still. It was clear it failed.

"What happened?" I asked with tears in my eyes

"Their hearts stopped." Abby said as she began pushing into Alix chest. Across from us Clarke was doing the same. About a few minutes later they gave up. It was clear they were dead.

"Why are you stopping?" Octavia screamed as she took over from Clarke.

"Octavia… he's dead" Bellamy said as he tried to prey her off

"No he's not. I can't…." Octavia layed her head on Lincoln chest and cried.

Lexa watched us for few minutes before nodding to Indra.

"Kill Skaikru" Indra said as she pulled out her sword. But before they could attack I grabbed the sky guard stick one on each hand and place the tip on Alix and Lincoln chest. I shocked them both twice and on the third try they began to breathe again. They soon opened their eyes shortly after. Alix and lincoln looked around the room before looking at me.

"Rane….." they both said at the same time.

I smiled at them. "Welcome back"

Octavia and the others were shocked at what I did. They looked at us and walked over. Lincoln looked over at Octavia who wrapped her arms around him. I looked at them and smiled.

"You… did good. I knew you will save us" Alix said.

"I just I wish I got to you sooner" I said

"Not your fault. You had no idea what they would do to us"

I nodded and hugged Alix. I looked up to see Lexa eyes on me. Indra and her warriors had withdrawn and stood silently behind her.

"So its seem you have succeed. I agree to your alliance with Skaikru." she said

Abby nodded "We discuss the terms in my office later. But for now we should rest and eat first. I'm sure everyone is hungry"

Everyone nodded to Abby and we headed out to the cafeteria. I walked into the hall way with Clarke who was helping me support Alix weight. Ahead of us Lincoln was being supported by Octavia and Bellamy.

We eat and talked for a few hours. We finally came up with a plan to attack the mountain. We decided to split up into to teams. One will attack from the front of the mountain and other will go in via the hidden entrance. This plan will be executed tomorrow night. Till then everyone will preparing and making sure everything was ready.

 **Time skip (RPOV)**

"You ready for this?" Octavia asked as she stood next to me. I volunteered to be one of the people to sneak in. My group consisted of Bellamy, Octavia, Clarke, Finn and Raven.

"Yes. I want to get this over with. It won't be easy but I know we can do this" I said. Everyone nodded and agreed with me. A few minutes later a loud bang echoed around the mountain. I turned to the others and they nodded. We ran quickly through the bushes until we came across a hidden hatch. We opened and jumped inside.

 **Elsewhere(Lexa's group)**

The battle horn rang and my warriors began to attack the base. My head kept wondering about Rane. I was disappointed when she chose to go with Clarke. I felt sad but I knew I won't give her up. She is mine forever.

The battle continued. We quickly gain ground and entered the base. We drove the maun men back. We searched each room and freed my people. When entered a white room. A man wearing a lab coat sat on a chair.

"Welcome Heda. I been waiting for you. My Emerson and I have deal for you."

 **Back with Rane**

We thought we were prepared for what was inside the base. We were wrong. As we quietly walked around following the instructions Alix and Lincoln gave us. We didn't realize how big the place was.

"Ok, according to Lincoln the main holding facility is on the fifth floor. We go and rescue them and then meet up with Lexa."

The others nodded. After a few minutes we reached our destination. The door opened only to reveal hundreds of reapers who came at us with such a force. I held up my hand and send them flying to the walls. The other readied their guns.

"Remember killing is the last resort. We need to rescue as much as we can." I shouted

The others nodded and joined the fight. When the last reaper fell we moved forward to the holding cells and opened them. Once we got everyone out we headed to the meeting point. As we arrive I could see Lexa and her people waiting for us. Once we reached them I saw she surrounded by people I didn't recognized.

"What is this? They are surrendering." Clarke asked

"Not quite" a man next to Lexa spoke

Clarke looked him then back to Lexa.

"what did you do?" Clarke asked

"What you would have done. Save my people." Lexa said

"And my people?"

"I'm sorry Clarke. They weren't part of the deal" Lexa said.

Clarke and others were shocked at Lexa's betrayal. I looked at her with anger in my eyes.

The man turned to Lexa "You made the right choice commander"

I looked at Lexa as Anya came up to us.

"What is all this?" Anya asked

"Your commander has made a deal" Clarke said

"What about the prisoners from the arch?"

"They all be killed. But Lexa's doesn't care about that." Clarke said anger seeping from her.

Lexa looked at me first then looked back at clarke "I do care. But I made this choice with my head and not my heart. My duty to protect my people comes first"

"Please don't do this" Clarke said

"I'm sorry Clarke.

"Commander not like this let us fight." Anya said

"No the deal is done. _Rowe op_."

A battle horn rang out and her army began to march away.

"You two follow the our people to the down the mountain. Those are the terms." Lexa said as she looked at me and Anya.

"Lexa don't be stupid. Let me help them" I said

"Take her" she ordered

A few warriors tried to grabbed me but I fought them and send them flying with a flick of my hand. I getting ready for another attack but suddenly I felt a pain on my arm I looked down and noticed there was a needle embedded on my skin. I became dizzy and fell to the ground. Lexa walked up to me and pick me in her arms. She turned to Anya who nodded reluctantly.

Lexa then looked at Clarke once more.

"May we meet again" she said before turning around and disappearing down the mountain path.

 **Translator**

 **prisa- princess**

 **min op- enter**

 **sha- yes**

 **kos- because**

 **chon yu balik- who are you?**

 **ai- my**

 **chil yu daun- stand down**

 **disha kru liak ai lukot- this people are my friends**

 **chit- what**

 **hakom- why**

 **jok- fuck**

 **skrish- shit**

 **dina- food**

 **mochof- thank you  
beja- please**

 **rowe op- retreat**


End file.
